Skulduggery Pleasant (sry i dont know a title)
by HazelR.Jolissaint
Summary: Serpine is alive and seeks revenge on Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Its after book 3, when Skulduggery is gone. Its my first Fanfiction :)! please RR! sry not the best with Summaries either. :p. Ignore the rating it really doesnt apply... yet.
1. Chapter 1

***What if Serpine never died? What if he was only hit by the scepter and sent to another world? He is back and plans to seek revenge on the two detectives, Skulduggery and Valkyrie. After book 3 (Skulduggery disappeared through the portal), sorry i am bad with summaries!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Skulduggery Pleasant; therefore this is a fan fiction off of Derek Landy's wonderful series. Ok my first fan fiction! Please RR, there's probably lots of grammatical errors and punctuation. I'm not the best at English, so please help me out!

Chapter 1:

2 MONTHS AFTER SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT DISAPPEARED…..

It was exactly two months since I've last seen Skulduggery and any other kind of magic, I can't even perform a simple spell. It was like when he left he had taken everything with him. I've been back to China's library and seen nothing, but an abandoned shack. So, I've been back to school and have started helping around the house again; I almost forgot that Skulduggery and I even met. That is until the Grand Mage decided to 'visit' to my house…

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" I screamed enraged that it had to be now, of all times that he decided to show up.

"Um… I… well I," He fumbled for words before yelling out, "Put your clothes on!"

I grumbled under my breath while going into the bathroom to remove my towel, and put proper clothes on. I made my way over to my bed before even giving the Grand Mage a second glance.

I plopped down on the edge of my bed and glared murderously at him, "Well spit it out."

His face blushed pink, "I need your help with-"

"No. You've obviously failed to realize that I have been off duty." He opened his mouth, "I said no, I refuse to work without him." I stated flatly.

His face boiled with anger, but he quickly hid it and looked at me sympathetically, "Look, we searched and searched and we found nothing. He's not coming back Valkyrie, I am sorry."

I didn't buy it, "You're lying and by the way, it's Stephanie. Now get out of my house!"

His face burned red, "How dare you! I won't leave until I give you what I came here for!"

"I don't need you, magic, or Valkyrie! I am just Stephanie, I don't believe in you all anymore!" I screamed in a fit of rage.

His face softened to a frown, "Then we have truly lost." He said. The Grand Mage dropped a small envelope on the floor, before he vanished into thin air.

"I don't want this!" I yelled with the letter clenched in my hands.

The paper was wrapped in an old-fashioned manner, The Sanctuary's seal resided on the opening; I flipped the letter over and gasped.

DEAR VALKYRIE,

JUST OPEN THE GOOD DAMN ENVELOPE…

-SP

I ripped the small letter open,

I don't have much time, but I still am alive. I don't think you believe me and I'm not forcing you to, but there's one small matter I need you to do while you and I are in separate worlds. Serpine is ALIVE. He escaped through the portal when I was pulled through, we both ended up in the realm (The Faceless Ones). He's coming for you, and please stop calling yourself Stephanie. I am disappointed that you've given up, and if you haven't then ignore what I said. Now please go kick some ass, for my sake (and your sanity).

_Really, he expects me to believe this is from Skulduggery?!_ I crumpled the note and threw it at the trash can. Then I angrily marched down the stairs to escape the madness that swelled in my head. I looked to the front door which was blown off its hinges and the wood was splintered all over the floor. A kick swung into my gut, which knocked me to the ground. I lifted my head up to be greeted with a punch in the face, my nose made a sickening crack. I was pulled up by my thick, black hair and thrown through the doorway. I stood quickly and observed my attackers, two very large, bulky _Faceless Ones._ They threw themselves at me, so I slid to the side into someone's arms. I was spun around, still grasped by the thing, and hit with something very large and rough. I slumped to the ground, unable to move due to the crushing weight of a foot on my lower back.

A cold, soft voice rang in my ears, "I thought this would be harder, Valkyrie Cain not much without the aid of her skeleton."

I felt shackles around my wrists and ankles, and I was forcefully dragged from the yard before blacking out.

Serpine's POV:

I kicked down the door to the house and walked inside, _it's good to be back. _A loud, female shout echoed from upstairs.

I hissed to the Faceless Ones I lead out of the portal when I escaped, "Get ready!"

The girl, Valkyrie, came hurrying down the stairs and ran into my kick. She crumpled to the floor, I waited for her head to rise before smashing my fist into her nose. The lovely crack of her broken nose made me smile, right after I proceeded to throw her from the house; this was the most fun I have ever had with this brat. She struggled to fight, but I subdued her and knocked her to the ground. I stood over her knowing full well I was crushing her spine. Without the protection of Skulduggery she was as vulnerable as a small infant.

*** let me know! I will take any cooments! i will continue if i get enough reveiws and reads!

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own writes to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters!

Thanks to CountryChic1, amy, SERPINE, and Justrockzyxxx for your reveiws; and because of those i am giving you Chapter 2!

Valkyrie POV:

The floor was cold and damp, the air heavy with smoke, and the man in front of me was a smug little git, "What'd you want?"

He sneered, "Of course it's you, welcome to my home. This is going to be quite interesting Miss Cain."

"I'm not Valkyrie Cain, I am just…" _You can't tell him,_ "just a girl."

He threw his head back laughing, "Your pathetic attempts to escape amuse me." He paused before he continued, "Now, where's the scepter? Make it quick I don't have time for pleasantries,_ girl_."

I looked up to his face, "Piss off."

He didn't seem to be amused anymore, "I will not be made a fool," He smashed his foot down on my knee, "especially not by you, now I have a job to do so let's get this over with."

I clenched my teeth to keep from crying, "I don't know where it is, ok? Last I saw of it you were blasted by Skulduggery." I smirked.

His nostrils flared, "I will finish what I started with you, when I have what I need. So, let's act as civilized people."

"Sure, because civilized people tie others up and demand to know where a magical scepter is." I stifled a small laugh. _At least I got something from Skulduggery, his attitude_.

"Enough, get out!" He shouted to the few Faceless Ones, "So, now I know you're Valkyrie for I said nothing about the scepter being magical." His grin widened as he continued, "Skulduggery isn't here to save you this time, which means I am going to have fun with this."

"Great, welcome back Serpine. It's so good to see you." My sarcasm had obviously set him off.

He growled and leaned down next to me, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Right as he left through the door I struggled to get my hands free, which was a useless attempt. The shackles were tight and pinned to the floor too strongly, my legs were no better except they had fallen asleep from the lack of blood flow. The door opened and I could vaguely make out Serpine's shadow, he strolled in and sat in front of me in a wooden chair.

"You know it's really easy to get out of those shackles they don't even stop the use of magic," He smiled, "but I guess you forgot how to even perform a simple spell."

My anger flared, "True I have forgotten, which is why-"

He cut me off and held his hand up, putting the flame at my face, "You don't remember where the scepter is." He sneered as the comment had an immediate effect on me, "It's sad really, because that just means I will have to torture you to get the information. You've disrespected Skulduggery, forgetting magic, ha!" Serpine moved his hand away and admired the flame, waiting for my response.

Tears came to my eyes, but I fought them off. I glared at him, his eyes cold as ice and dark as night, "You won't get anything from me."

His temper started to get the best of him. He stood up and smashed his fist into my nose. Blood ran down my face once again, and my nose was screaming in pain. Then he turned on his heel and began pacing, "I think I will need some help to get this information out of you." He called in a Faceless One, "Break her leg." He said calmly before he turned to watch the show.

The creature turned slowly and began walking over. It placed its two hands on my leg and pulled. I screamed as the bone shifted in my leg, "Stop!" I shouted through sobs.

Serpine raised his hand and the Faceless One left, "Want to talk now?"

I blinked the tears away and smiled up into Serpine's satisfied face, "I don't think so."

He pulled a gun out and put the barrel to my head, right in between my eyes. I could hear its cold, unforgiving shaft click into place.

"I will give you one last chance. Where is it?" He screamed, his anger rose.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I really don't know, my memory is blocked I can't remember anything!" He pushed the barrel harder on my forehead, "Do it, and while you're at it you can kiss my ass!"

"You're waste of talent, goodbye Valkyrie Cain." He almost shot, if it wasn't for the loud bang outside, "What the hell?"

The door flew open and a female figure stood in the doorway, Serpine swiftly moved the gun and shot at her. She moved fast into the shadows and disappeared. He kept his attention on the shadows and whispered something inaudible. The shadows cleared and the figure wasn't there. Frustrated Serpine turned to me and pointed the gun at my forehead again. The woman appeared behind Serpine in one quick swoop and knocked him out with the barrel of her pistol, but not before he shot my stomach. The image of the girl kneeling in front of me faded slowly, her voice still rang in my ears.

Tanith POV:

"Valkyrie!" No response, _don't be dead! _

I rented a car in order to get her and now it's a good thing, because I needed the extra space for Valkyrie. I sped off to Ghastly's hoping he already told Kenspeckle to be there, I turned into his lot and hurried to the passenger seat, throwing the door open. Ghastly came out and helped me get Valkyrie inside, her mid section was stained crimson red.

"What'd ya do to her, Tanith!?" Ghastly shouted, while looking horrified at the dying Valkyrie now residing on his couch.

I gave him a stern look, "Just go fetch Kenspeckle like a good boy, I don't think she has time for an explanation."

Kenspeckle rushed into the room and shooed Ghastly and me out, "Shoo, you put her in too much danger, you're no better than Skulduggery."

My anger flared, if it weren't for Ghastly I would have broken Kenspeckle's neck. How dare he compare me to Skulduggery, how dare he! I've gone through more trouble than he's ever done to ensure she stays safe, Skulduggery juggled Valkyrie's life like it's his own.

**** R&R! thanks working on Chapter 3 if i get reveiws i will post it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own rights to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters!

Thanks to CountryChic1, Beefpie, and Justrockzyxxx for your reveiws; and because of those i am giving you Chapter 3!

Valkyrie POV

I slid off the couch and looked around the room. It was empty with the doors closed, I knew right away that I was in Ghastly's home. I limped to the door ignoring the crutches, which sat neatly against the wall; I opened the door a crack to see Ghastly, Tanith and Kenspeckle all sitting around a table. They continued to talk in hushed whispers, unaware of the fact I had stepped into the room.

"I just thought-"Ghastly started before being silenced by Tanith, who was looking right at me.

"This conversation can be finished later." Tanith walked over to me and kissed my cheek softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I-" There were no words, only tears. My tears.

I was bawling into Tanith's jacket, and she cradled my head trying to calm me. I looked at Ghastly and ran over and hugged him tight, to the point where I thought I was crushing him.

"Why didn't you keep in touch with me?" My tears were suddenly replaced with anger.

They all were silent, until Tanith spoke up, "We didn't want you to be in danger anymore. We thought if we didn't talk to you and kept our distance, you could have lived normally again."

"What about China? Did she feel the same?" My voice started to rise.

"No, she wanted to help you find Skulduggery. So, we told her you…" Ghastly paused and looked at Tanith, who nodded, "You couldn't take the pressure, and you _killed _yourself."

I was beyond angry with them, _Committed suicide! _"How dare you do that to China! Do you have any idea how much she's helped us? Where is she?"

Tanith fell to the floor as her feet flew out from under her, "Here, my dear Valkyrie."

The smooth, soft voice of China Sorrows echoed throughout Ghastly's kitchen, I moved to the sound and embraced China and she smiled slowly, "Yes, Valkyrie is right. How dare you tell me such a lie!"

Ghastly blushed, "Well, we thought it best for Valkyrie. At least we thought it was best for her, we only meant to keep her safe."

"Well keeping her safe is not helping her find Skulduggery, and certainly not preparing us for Serpine." She paused before asking, "Do you even care about finding Skulduggery?"

I quickly retorted, "Of course I do!"

"Well, what about the rest of you?" China's impatience was slowly getting the better of her.

Tanith stood up, "I don't mind him being gone, but I do miss his annoying ego."

Ghastly shook his head, "Alright, but only for Valkyrie's sake."

Kenspeckle just laughed, "No, I don't need that annoying, pompous git running around again. I'm pretty sure Fletcher will want to help, just saying."

China nodded, "Then let us go and search for how to help Skulduggery."

I looked quickly at China, "Not research! China I thought I was free from that when Skulduggery left!"

China smiled warmly, " Yes my dear, research. Knowledge is the best weapon we have."

So, we were off to find Fletcher and do the dreaded research involving how to find Skulduggery.

Serpine POV

I paced the floor for hours, waiting for my assistant to return. The escape of Valkyrie only meant that she was still in contact with her friends, and they were helping her conceal the scepter.

"You're alive?" A husky voice asked from the door.

I sighed, "Yes, now I have a job for you. Do you want it or not?"

"That'll depend on what it is?"

"Revenge my dear Sanguine, revenge."

A smile appeared across his face, "Who?"

"Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant." I whispered.

"Perfect." He took my hand, and then Sanguine disappeared.

**** R&R! will post 2 chapters next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: i dont own rights to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters!**_

**Thanks to CountryChic1, Beefpie, Morgan Sulfur, Plug1119 and Justrockzyxxx for your reveiws!**

Fletcher POV

Lately the peace and quiet has been nice, not being hunted or chased. For once I actually felt normal, living in an apartment with a part time job, staying in one place for more than a day, and actual gourmet food. Yeah life was good, but it was missing one thing and she was miles away. I haven't heard anything about her, like she disappeared from humanity, the only real girl I've ever really loved. Valkyrie probably didn't care much for me, but she knew I had feelings for her. Which skeleton boy had to hear and nearly chew my head off, so I was forced to keep my distance from Valkyrie.

The tiny knock on my door, stirred my thoughts. I stood and casually walked to the door, there was a girl. Long, flowing black hair, a gentle smile, and kind eyes all stared up into my face. Valkyrie.

"Can I come in?" She asked slowly.

"Certainly, as long as you don't have any friends with you." I added with a quick glance down the hall, "Come on."

She slipped inside and moved to the old sofa, "Can we talk?"

I nodded and joined her on the couch, "You can tell me anything."

"You want me to WHAT?" She screamed.

"Just really quick and then I'll help." I tensed up as Valkyrie moved closer.

"I don't think so." She teased, twirling her hair.

I pulled her closer, until she was directly sitting on my lap, "Come on, please."

Valkyrie slipped her hand behind my neck and pushed me down onto the couch. I grabbed her neck and pulled her lips onto mine, a perfect fit. Her lips were smooth and silky, I moved my tongue to them begging for entry. Surprisingly she agreed and began moaning as I moved down her neck kissing it slowly, but vigorously. She sat up gasping before returning to kissing me, we rolled onto the floor and I landed on top. Her shirt sagged a little, uncovering a pearly white bra.

I continued to kiss her until she pushed me off, "_Too far_." She hissed.

I had begun to remove her pants. _Shit, she's right. _I kissed her forehead and apologized softly in her ear, before standing up and helping Valkyrie to her feet.

I smiled, "Thanks, I'll help now."

She glared, "Ass."

"Why thank you, my dear." I slipped from the room into the hall closet.

"Your ego is surprisingly close in size to Skulduggery's." She added.

"Not sure whether that's a complement or…" My mind wandered off in thought.

"In my opinion it's not a good thing." She sneered.

"So I'm an egotistical bastard?" I questioned.

"Calling you a bastard implies you're a guy, so no you're an egotistical bitch." She came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"So, you technically you just made out with a girl." I teased.

She cursed under her breath, "It's a good damn thing you're cute."

"I know." I smirked and kissed her cheek.

Valkyrie POV

I kissed- no made out with Fletcher. What was I thinking, am I stupid? I went behind Skulduggery's back, just like that, I might as well have told Skulduggery I was going to kill him before stabbing him in the back. I watched as Fletcher took off his shirt, to reveal a six-pack, and then proceeded to watch me staring at him. I turned away my face obviously blushing, and noticed the sofa slump down next to me. He was still shirtless, of course, and he had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Like what you see?" He stretched to put an arm around me.

"Put that arm down or I swear I will break it." I hissed.

"I can give you more," He paused, realizing he had hurt me, "I mean an actual living person. I can give you more than the skeleton."

I looked up at him tears threatening to spill, "Shut up!"

He moved in closer and brushed hair from my face, "I'm sorry, but you know I'm right. Think about will you?"

"Put a shirt on, and get out of my sight." I said calmly through clenched teeth.

Fletcher's eyes began to water and he slowly sulked over to his room, and closed the door. I felt horrible, but I he knew I had feelings for Skulduggery. I know I love Fletcher too, but I couldn't hurt Skulduggery that much. It would tear him apart and not to mention the guilt I will have to live with. Fletcher returned to the hall and gestured to the door, I stood up and took his hand in mine and opened the door to leave.

Unfortunately we were greeted by an unlikely friend, Billy-Ray Sanguine, "Hello, sweetie. Oh I love double catches, now come with me quietly. We wouldn't wanna make a scene, would we?"

I looked at Fletcher, panic raging in his eyes, "Not today, let's go Fletcher!" I half screamed.

Fletcher was quick and moved swiftly out of the way of Sanguine's attack, with a tight grip of my hand we were gone into the chilly evening.

Serpine POV

I screamed in rage, how could he let both Valkyrie and Fletcher escape?! The two people, who my plan heavily depended on, escaped without a scratch! I sat and watched Sanguine being tortured by the shadows I had conjured, _he deserves this. _

His screams sounded like music to my ears, pain and suffering is always a punishment I enjoy. He squirmed to escape, but it was a useless effort. I watched happily mesmerized as Sanguine thrashed helplessly, I needed to find a new way to capture both Valkyrie and Fletcher again. It occurred to me that the two had feelings for each other, no thanks to Sanguine's _detailed _report. They would always be together, and would definitely trust each other no matter what.

"Sanguine, I have a way to resolve your failure," I said removing the shadows, "it seems that the two fancy each other. So we'll use that to our advantage, how do you feel about being a girl?"

"A wha'? Yes, I do mind becomin' a girl! I don't like this plan at all!" He whined.

I stifled a laugh, "I will be Fletcher and you get to be Valkyrie. You'll retrieve Fletcher and I will take Valkyrie."

Sanguine's mouth drooped, "Wha' do I gotta do?"

I smiled, "Glad you asked, now listen carefully."

****** R&R! will try to post over the holiday! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: i dont own rights to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters!**_

**Thanks to CountryChic1, Beefpie, Morgan Sulfur, Plug1119 and Justrockzyxxx for your reveiws!**

Tanith POV

"Where are they? I thought she said she would be right back with him."

Ghastly shifted to face me, "They'll come, patience Tanith."

He leaned over and lightly kissed my lips, and I lost it. I pulled him back into another kiss and he slowly kissed my neck. I couldn't stop and it seemed neither could Ghastly, so we sat in the Bentley snogging. Skulduggery would kill me if he found out about this, but oh how fun it would be to watch him flip out.

Valkyrie POV

We were in Gordon estate, and Fletcher was staring at me expectantly, "What?"

He snorted, "A thank you would be nice. I did just save the two of us, remember?"

I took his hand and kissed his lips, "Thank you and now take me to your apartment buildings' parking lot."

"No, we aren't going back." He said firmly.

"Ugh, how can I get you to take us back?"

He smiled, "One date."

"Fine." I didn't have time for arguments.

He looked at me bewildered, "No! You weren't supposed to just agree! We're still not going."

I slapped him and stared at him enraged, "Fletcher, I will give you five seconds in that time we better leave. If not then I swear I will knock you senseless!"

He gulped took my hand and we disappeared once again.

We arrived in the parking lot, the moon shined on the pavement like the sun on the ocean. I looked for the Bentley and dragged Fletcher along. I was just about there when Fletcher dropped my hand and shrieked.

I rolled my eyes, "What now?"

He pointed at the Bentley, "No, I thought it was just me and you! I thought he was gone, Valkyrie!"

I sighed, "He _is_ gone, and it's just the Bentley and Tanith," I paused, "and Ghastly."

We again moved to the Bentley and watched as Ghastly and Tanith snogged, "GUYS!"

They both were startled and surprised, "We were, um-"

I held up a hand, "Just don't. Come on let's go."

"It's ok, me and Valkyrie shared a few too. She's just too shy to admit it." Fletcher teased.

I punched him hard in the gut and whispered _shut up._ They all laughed as we drove to China's Library. I had fallen asleep, on Fletcher. When I woke Tanith was giggling cell phone in hand, and Fletcher just had a satisfied smug look on his face.

"That's a keeper. I've got blackmail on Val!" Tanith shouted getting out of the car.

I screamed, "Tanith! Wipe that look off your face before I do it for you, Fletcher!"

We all got inside and China was already up greeting us and giving us mounds of ancient books to go through. We sat in chairs in a little circle and whenever we found anything we would write it on the cracked, musty chalkboard.

As I read through the seventh book, I noticed something interesting; it was about Skulduggery and his missing head. As I read I discovered more and more about the detective, what shocked me most was he had a girlfriend. Not just a girlfriend a fiancée, it was before his first wife though. I wrote as much as I could on the board before returning to my seat. I noticed everyone looked up read the board and were stunned.

"Guys, come on keep reading." I tried but they were all too preoccupied with the notes I took.

I sighed and went off to find China, she was hiding in her little back office. She smiled and gestured to a chair.

"Yes?" Her soft tone relaxed my muscles.

"Skulduggery had a fiancée, before his wife right?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Who was she I feel like I know her?" My voice cracked.

She looked down to the floor and closed her eyes, "It's you."

I almost laughed, but I could see her eyes and they read everything but lies. I stammered, "Wh-ha-at?"

****** R&R! will try to post over the holiday! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: i dont own rights to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters! Alexander is mine!**_

**Thanks to Grimalkinn Kayn for your reveiw! **

I looked down at the book in my hand and tried to comprehend everything I had read, "I didn't meet Skulduggery before his wife though."

China stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "You did, in a different way than you are thinking, my dear."

I shifted to face her, "No, I'm pretty sure I would know if I met him before."

China stifled a laugh, "Look, you understand that there are separate worlds right?" I nodded, "Well, for every world there's an alternate dimension of that universe."

I stared confused, "Uh, so how would Skulduggery have gotten to this alternate world?"

She frowned, "Um, how do I put this? He and I were together at one point, but once I found he was only with me for my possessions I broke up with him."

"You and Skulduggery, together?" A slight giggle rose in my throat.

"Yes we were. Now one thing he stole was a little watch, this item was locked away for the power it contained. See Skulduggery has always been a curious little skeleton, so he asked about it so often when we were together."

I frowned, "So you told him what it did, and how to use it."

China glared at me, "Yes, then I told him to give it back, when we broke up. Of course he didn't listen, and he disappeared for many months. Everyone thought the detective dead, but I knew where he was."

I looked at her, "He was in the other dimension, but how did he meet me?"

"All in good time, Valkyrie. Now I knew I had to find him, so I had my own way of getting to this other dimension. After many searches I found him, but he was with a girl. Whenever I spied upon him, it was always those two together; after a while I noticed a small band around the women's finger. I had been documenting his trips to this dimension and found the two were engaged."

I blinked, "And that girl was me, right?"

China smiled, "In a way yes, now they were in a war too. Only thing is it was a different kind of war, Tanith was on the 'other' side, Sanguine was on 'our' side, Fletcher was on the 'other' side, basically everything was disturbed." She paused, "So, the girl I later found was Stephanie Edgley. After almost a year had passed in the dimension, and a major battle was in progress between the two sides. I wanted to document it, so I took off after Skulduggery, the fight was remarkable. I watched mesmerized, until I heard a blood curling scream."

I almost screamed, "What happened?"

"Patience child, now I turned to see what it was. A horrifying sight, Stephanie hunched over with a vengeful Fletcher standing above. What followed next, I wasn't expecting, Skulduggery tortured Fletcher before killing him."

"Skulduggery would never kill Fletcher, and you know that!" I spat.

"Were you there? I didn't think so, can I finish please Valkyrie?" I nodded, "So, when he returned he was distraught, he tore through my library in a search for you. I tried to stop him, but when does he ever listen to others? So, after a while he went on a search for Fletcher. He was crazy and eventually gave up, but do you understand why he is so protective over you."

"And hates Fletcher to no end, sort of." I said a little confused.

"So, that's why Skull-man hates me." The mocking, unmistakable voice of Fletcher said.

I glowered, "You sneaky son-of-a-bitch."

He shrugged, "There's no call for that sort of language, Stephanie"

My name rolled off his tongue, "If you don't shut up, I will kill you!"

"What like Skulduggery in that other dimension? Bravo, glad your thirst for blood is just as strong as a vampire."

"What's wrong with vampires?" A cold chilling voice rang from the door.

"Alexander, what a pleasure it is to have you." China's voice was stale.

"Seems you're the only one." The vampire turned smiling slightly at Fletcher and me.

****** R&R! Little sad that I only got one review, oh well. Thanks, sorry for the long wait I should have really updated 3 days ago. Really sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: i dont own rights to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters! Alexander is mine!**_

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews! i love you guys! sry its been soo long i've had finals and tests, its no excuse tho. so here is a longer chapter. **

The vampire swiftly moved to China's side, his white skin glowing next to her flowing robes. He talked with her for a few moments, so I tried to slip out the door unnoticed. I have had enough encounters with vampires for a lifetime, and I didn't need to add this Alexander guy to the list. As I slipped through the door, or tired at least, Fletcher grasped my arm and yanked me back to his side. I struggled to get free, but I knew why he kept me close. If any danger came he would whisk me off with him to "safety". I caught a slight hint of amusement in Alexander's eyes when he quickly glanced at us. China moved behind her desk to a cabinet in the back, Alexander could tell Fletcher was scared, so he flashed his teeth once in his direction. Fletcher grimaced and buried his head into my shoulder. Alexander turned to me and flashed is sharp dagger like teeth; I sighed and glared back at the pearly white figure. China slid in front of me and handed the vampire a small package, and carefully guided Alexander to the door.

"I warn you child," His voice was soft and crisp, "he's here for you. You really haven't a chance against a Necromancer like him."

A smirk crossed my face, "I like my chances, I think their rather high."

The vampire frowned, "Optimism isn't always the best attitude."

My face hardened, "It is getting me through this, at least."

Alexander sneered, "I will need one more thing, China."

China moved cautiously, "What?"

Alexander pushed passed her and grabbed my wrist, yanking me from Fletcher's grasp. He guided me toward the door, "This."

He spoke as if I were an 'it' and not a human being, "Why me?"

Alexander ran his hand through my hair and smiled softly, "The Sanctuary is offering a great reward for you, I guess because of your sudden appearances. Nevertheless I would love to take it with me, China."

Fletcher and China moved into defensive positions, a slight smile came to Alexander's face, "No, she's staying here. China do something, tell him no!" Fletcher screamed.

Puzzled China asked, "What happened to Tanith and Ghastly?"

Alexander backed through the door, "I knocked them out, but I will kill them if I can't have this." He pulled my wrist in the air, raising me off the floor.

Fletcher was pleading for China to do something, "I can't I already welcomed him in, and we need as many lives as we can get to help Skulduggery."

Fletcher squeaked, "So you're just going to leave the only one who truly is intent on bring that skeleton back!"

Before she could answer Alexander was already leaving, with me in his grasp. The speed a vampire can walk, let alone run at can easily make any human sick to their stomach. I felt the urge to puke, his grasp was so tight my hand turned black and blue. I watched the ground as we moved to afraid to look up to see our destination, though I already knew where we were headed. I had no intention of going back to the Sanctuary, so with that I threw my feet to the ground. As Alexander began to slow, my feet and ankles already ached and screamed in pain. He threw me out, and I smashed into a tree, the impact was excruciatingly painful and broke something. The vampire whipped around on his heel and marched over to my limp body. Alexander yanked me to my feet and snarled his teeth inches from my face. I screamed and began flailing my arms and legs in an attempt to get out of Alexander's grasp. His grasp suddenly became a choke hold, and he was cursing under his breath. I watched horrified as the vampire slowly regenerated and fixed its messed up face, I smiled slightly at my work. Quickly my face slipped to a frown and Alexander's hold became even more fierce and ferocious. Consciousness slowly slipped from me and last I saw was a satisfied grin on Alexander's bloody face.

** xXx**

"Bloody hell, what happened to her?" I recognized Crux's voice.

"Well she's alive at least, and Thurid Guild never specified what conditions she was to be brought in." Alexander hissed.

"On the contrary, he said alive." Crux retorted.

"Hilarious, but she is alive. I can smell her, she's listening to our conversation. So, shut it!" Alexander shouted.

"I'm in a cage, why?" I hissed.

"I have orders to not speak with you." Crux sneered.

"You just did, dumb ass." I smirked.

Crux's face contorted, "How dare-"

"Shut it! You have _orders to not speak with me."_ I mimicked his voice perfectly.

His face grew hot and he mumbled silently under his breath. Thurid Guild stepped in and slowly walked over to a hot-headed Crux.

"What's wrong with you, Crux?" Thurid said calmly.

Crux narrowed his eyes, "That!"

Thurid followed Crux's finger to my smug face, I looked back to Crux and smirked, "Aw, tired of me already?"

Thurid shook his head, "Miss Cain, I don't have time for games. Let's not act like children, I just want to talk."

I glared at both men, "Last time you 'wanted to talk' things ended not so smoothly for me."

Thurid tried gently, "I merely want to know how Skulduggery is managing to get letters to you."

I stared confused, "You gave one to me, are there more?"

Crux smiled, "I've been digging around in the system, and noticed in the past two months sixteen letters have been sent to _you."_

"How the hell should I know how he's getting letters through?" I spat.

"No need for foul language, Miss Cain. I will be forced to keep you here for trial, unless you tell me how." Thurid said, his patience was wearing thin.

"I don't know, honestly I thought that you would've figured it out!" I half-screamed.

"Miss Cain, I submit you to questioning. Crux you may begin tomorrow, goodnight." With that Thurid left through the double, oak doors.

Crux glared up at me, "This is going to be," he paused and smiled, "_interesting._"

I curled my hands into fists and whispered, "I can't wait," Crux sneered and strode from the room, "to die."

****** R&R! Really sorry about updating! **


	8. Chapter 8

***** I dont own rights to Skulduggery and any reconizable characters. Lucian is also one of my own! **

**SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT UPDATING! i lost track of time, then had finals and tests and soccer and a really busy schedule. but i will update the next chapter in less than or exactly 3 days! :) R&R!**

That night was the worst in my life; every sound crept up on me like my shadow. I jumped as a mouse scurried across my foot. The sunlight that previously lit the room was dying, slowly crushing my hopes with it. I began to weep silently, tears stained my cold face. I looked up to see a small pair of eyes, watching me intently. I moved quietly, feeling uneasy about the suspicious eyes gleaming at me. I curled into a slight ball, trying to hide desperately in the shadows. The eyes began to shift and grow, I realized it was moving right for me. I threw a punch hoping to hit something, and to my surprise it collided with a heavy mass.

"Oi! What's that for?" it was a human, thank god it was a human.

"You're the one looking at me creepily." I retorted, uncurling my body.

"Of course, I apologize. May I sit?" It was a male voice, not older than me.

"I guess," I mumbled, "as long as you won't kill me."

"Why would I want to kill you?" The boy asked, puzzled.

"Well, I've had too many people try and some almost succeed." I added, "So I'm not really the social type."

The boy smiled, "I noticed."

His hair was black, a deep raven-black. His eyes were pale blue, almost grey, and his clothes were stained and dirty. I cocked my head to the side, "Are you…"

"Lucian, yeah I'm him." Lucian beamed at me, "You're Valkyrie Cain, am I correct?"

I gulped, "The Lucian, mass murderer, killer of necromancers?"

"Yes," he sneered, "you're avoiding my question."

I smiled inside, "What question?"

He scooted closer to my side, "You know which one, but you don't need to answer I can already tell."

I frowned, "Really? That takes the fun out of everything."

Lucian smiled wickedly, "What fun? I was merely gaining knowledge of you."

I flashed a curt glare, "You're going to kill me now aren't you?"

He laughed coldly, "No, not yet, my primary target was eliminated two months ago." He smiled at me, "You know him very well, as I understand it."

I grimaced, I knew he meant Skulduggery, "So, your new target?"

He beamed, "Recently, it's Nefarian Serpine. Before I realized he was back, it was you, my dear sweet Valkyrie."

I shivered, "Of course," _just freaking fantastic! _

Lucian eyes were fixed upon my face, "Cold?"

"No," I hissed, "go sleep elsewhere."

He smirked slyly, "Smart girl already knew where I was headed."

I sighed, "That's because I've had two people try that trick."

"So you do have admirers! Your boyfriend is so lucky," Lucian chimed.

I laughed, "I don't have one."

Lucian held my gaze, "You will," he stood slowly, "now let's get going."

I looked up at him idly, "Where?"

Lucian murmured, "Out of here."

Lucian reach to help me up, he held me for a moment so I could gain balance. He pointed to the locked door, I nodded and moved to the lock. I looked expectantly into his pale eyes he gave me a sarcastic face, and jabbed a finger at the lock. A short voice rose in my head, _you're a necromancer… open the lock. _I snorted and turned to the darkest part in the room, away from the Cleavers. I manipulated them to snatch the key rings from a plump Cleaver, who had slowly begun to fall asleep. I hurriedly brought the keys up to my hands, the noise startled several cleavers near the door. Lucian held the bridge of his nose, _shhh! _Again his voice stuck in my head. Each settled back down and fell into more relaxed positions, I exhaled deeply and looked through the keys. Not one matched the cells number, I shoved the keys at Lucian and stormed to the back of the cell. I cursed silently and watched as Lucian slowly walked over to my side. I fell to my knees and wept, Lucian crouched beside me and stroked my hair.

"It may look bad, but I now know where the blasted key is." he held my chin up so our eyes met, "Make it through tonight, just promise me you can make it."

My eyes swelled with tears, "I don't know,"

Lucian rolled his eyes, "Look, I can only get out with your help. I need you to make it through the night into the afternoon, got it? I know it'll be hard, but try for me," I half glared at Lucian, "or for yourself."

"I'll try, but only for Skulduggery." I stood up and walked over to the door, "Thanks,"

Lucian smiled, "Escaping is what I do best,"

I rolled my eyes, "I thought it was killing?"

"What can I say, I am talented." Lucian disappeared again into the shadows, I figured it was his way of going to sleep.

I unfortunately couldn't fall asleep; sharing a cell with a Necromancer murderer was just a little unnerving. Also, the fact that I had a trial date fast approaching. I eventually gave into sleep, after sunlight started to seep through the damp room.

xXx

I awoke to the sound of doors slamming open and shouting erupting from outside the cell. My eyes were greeted with Lucian's devilish smile, I jumped slightly before adjusting to see several Cleavers and Crux fast approaching.

I sneered, "Already? You must've missed me, a little."

Crux glared, "Where's the keys?" Crux turned to look at Lucian, "You little bastard, give them back!"

Lucian bit his lip, "Honestly, I've no idea what you're referring to."

Crux pursed his lips, "You sly little ass hole! You stole them last night, with her help!" Crux through a finger in my direction, his eyes bored into my chest and I gasped for air, "You can count your final days of life, starting today!"

"How dare you, you git, take that back!" Lucian's smile had gone, "She's done nothing wrong!"

"I can stand for myself, Lucian." I turned on my heel, "As for you, you foul, rotten ass! Go to hell!"

Crux sneered, "Tempting," he took a breath, "but I have unfinished business involving you."

"Get out of here, Crux!" Lucian shouted, reaching out to strangle Crux.

"You can't kill me, boy!" Crux hissed and took a step back.

"You're right. You're a waste of my talent. It would be too easy to kill you, I fancy challenges in my victims." Lucian's smirk had returned and he wore it proud.

Crux stomped his foot, "Enough! I am finished with being civilized!"

"So you're resorting to acting like an unhappy toddler, who doesn't get their way?" I stood next to Lucian, and Crux started to tremble,

"Pathetic." Lucian let the word roll of his tongue, and that was Crux's breaking point.

He stormed to the bars separating us only inches, "You both are scum!"

He turned and nodded to three Cleavers, they twisted a large, steel handle and smoke poured into all the cell blocks. Last I saw was Crux smiling, his grin almost stretched across his face. I knew what was coming, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

** *** Comments! R&R! What do you guys wanna see happen next chapter? All your choice! **

** _*Hazel R. Jolissaint*_**


	9. Chapter 9

*** Disclaimer: I own nothing of Skulduggery Pleasant! only Lucian is mine, Warning spoiler alert in chapters to come! **

**** **hiiiii, sry tried to update yesterday but for some reason it didnt post! Ahhhh! so here is chap 9! 10 is almost finished too! so R&R AND I WILL POST FASTER!**

-_ Darquesse POV!-_

There were several sounds and unrecognizable voices, and I still couldn't see anything. I listened for something familiar, but I hadn't a clue what or where I was. I blinked several times, or I thought I did, to the point where I saw blotches of color. Crux, his voice finally entered wherever I was. I still kept my head down I hadn't dared to look up, in case I might find something horrifying. Not that Crux wasn't horrify, I just wasn't looking forward to being interrogated by a man who hates my guts.

"Come on, get up!" his voice was intensified and directly next to my ear.

I jumped back in what felt like a chair, "Mind not shouting?"

I heard Crux snort, "So you're awake? So let's begin,"

"Awake yeah, but I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed shaking my head.

"It's normal, now how long have you known Skulduggery?" Crux's voice was crisp.

"I want to be able to see before I continue. Furthermore I prefer to know what charges I am being held for." I tried to blink again.

Crux laughed, "I refuse to respond to your request. Answer my questions, and you can go."

I snorted, "Yeah, to my cell."

"I realize you don't enjoy your current residence, but it will have to suffice for a few weeks-or months." Crux shifted in his chair, it squeaked and moaned as he moved.

"Months, weeks?" I took a breath, "You're insane, and so is Guild, now may I go?"

Crux chuckled, "Not that easy, Cain. How long have you known Skulduggery?"

I grumbled silently, "Years, happy?"

"How many?" Crux snapped.

"Years, that's all you get. So next question is?" I pushed.

He sighed, "When did you last see him?"

"Around two months ago," I began to regain my sight, everything was still blurry, but I could see shapes and color.

"Good, now when did you receive the first letter? Be specific please,"

I groaned, "From Guild! He delivered it to me at my house!" I shivered remembering that day.

"Funny, he never went to your house. What evidence to you have?" Crux snorted.

"My memory, and you can't dig around in my head." I stated flatly.

"You're evidence is invalid. Next question, a skull sits in the Grand Mage's office, supposedly belonging formally to Ex-Detective Pleasant. Know anything about it?"

My breath caught in my chest, I couldn't breathe, this news was **big**. It meant Skulduggery wasn't beyond saving, "No, nothing."

Crux smiled wickedly, "So if we destroy it, you're ok with that?"

I didn't think, I just shouted, "No, it's not ok!" I cupped my hands over my mouth, "Shit."

"Final question of the interrogation, day one, can you rate Mr. Pleasant's work effort?"

"Better than you, billions of times better than you! You are a waste of talent, you are a good-for-nothing piece of garbage, which Guild happened to find off on the streets in desperate times!" I screamed, trying my best to enrage Crux.

My sight was completely functional, and Crux's face resembled that of a tomato. I gulped as he rose quietly from his chair, "You're going to regret what you just said."

Cleavers exited the room, and Crux locked the doors after them. He slowly turned to glare murderously at me, I stood up- still locked in cuffs to the table- and started to breath heavily. Crux advanced forward, I fought the cuffs again, hoping they would break. No use, I went under the table as Crux ran up to me. My hands screamed as they were bent uncomfortably, I moved to stand again, dodging a kick from Crux. He came at me again. Throwing a punch into my face, blood dripped from my damaged nose. I howled silently in pain, and kicked Crux in his side. He dropped to his knees, so I smashed his nose with my thigh. He fell to the floor completely, but grabbed my lower leg, pulling me down too. I screamed as my hands were bent again. Crux stood over me, smiling cruelly, and smashed my knee. I cried out in pain again, and swept Crux's ankle. He fell with a thud, keys dangled from his waist, almost taunting me. I saw for a split second my cell number, I kick him down again and reached for the keys with my feet. I yanked them off, but they slid across the room. Crux stood again, but I followed this time, we both reached to hit each other again. His fist collided with my temple and I fell to the ground. My breath stopped and my lungs began to burn for air, Crux had a strangle hold around my throat. I struggled before seeing spots, and slowly began to give in to unconsciousness.

_Something new, a sensation coursed through my body, my eyes flew open and some man was crouching over me in shock. I smiled wickedly, I threw a kick to his side. He groaned and fell to the side._

_"What's wrong, miss beating girls?" I laughed evilly. _

_"Cain, get away!" he shouted fearful of what I might do next._

_I was confused, "Cain? No you see that girl no longer exists. Say hello to a new enemy, which you've just made, Darquesse." _

_The man just whimpered, I broke the cuffs restricting my movement. I looked at the keys lying on the floor and picked them up. I took one last glance at the cowardly man and clasped my hand into a fist. The man flew back through several walls, before landing yards away. I grinned and threw the doors open, smacking two cleavers and knocking them out. I roamed the halls until I found a room with giant doors, and blasted them open. I looked at one boy, who caught my attention immediately, and threw the keys to him._

_I winked, "Get them all out, Lucian." _

_I boy rolled his eyes, "Oi Valkyrie, what did I do to you?"_

_I glared, "I'm not Valkyrie, I'm Darquesse. Let's move, I'm not getting stuck here."_

_Lucian looked at me suspiciously, "I am confused, care to elaborate?"_

_I frowned, "Not here! Come on or I will leave you in that god-awful cell, you can help me with a few matters at hand. I won't tell you what they are here, but I shall reveal parts of my purpose with you, after you swear to help me without questions. Is that clear?"_

_Lucian grinned, "Crystal." _

_I glanced around once more, checking the perimeter for more guards and security. Nothing seemed to be coming, not even back up, the air was clear and there weren't even any hints of sound. I smiled inside, I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to escape, but no security. It was pathetic to think I couldn't escape, I was after all Darquesse, shouldn't that mean something to these insignificant people. I needed to change their thoughts, make them tremble before me, because I was after all, going to end their pitiful existence. I was the Death Bringer. _

_"Let's…_Lucian what's…_no not now I'm in control…_I should be dead, Crux he…_killed you, so I could be risen! Lucian let's move, I… _help me, I don't know what's- _quiet! I'm in control here, not yo-_"

I gasped quickly searching for air, I looked around and found Lucian staring anxiously at me. I looked at my hands and leg, making sure I was truly alive. I shivered and turned to face Lucian once more.

I took a breath, "What happened to me?"

Lucian smiled, "I think I have an answer for you," he pulled me in close to him, "my mum."

"Uh, Lucian, I'm not certain you understand. If you help me though, I will do one and only one favor in return."

"What is it you need?" Lucian asked.

"A skull."

******R&R PLEASE! PLZ PLZ! :D thanks for reading!**

** *-HazelR. Jolissaint-***


	10. Chapter 10

**** Holy Crap it's been awhile! sorry I have been so busy with sports school and injuries i havent had long to type. i have however been working on more chapters so there's more written that must be posted. Enjoy! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D***

DISCLAIMER: NON IS MINE! All of SKULDUGGERY BELONGS TO Derek Landy! I only have Lucian :)

Lucian and I wondered down the halls together, until I found what I had come for. Thuird's office was sitting right in front of me, I gulped before grabbing the door knob. It was locked, I grumbled quietly and turned to the statue beside the door. Keys hung in its grasp, I jumped to grab them but they were lifted higher.

"Come on! I need those, I have to get into that office." I grumbled.

Lucian smiled, "It's a statue, just reach for them."

The statue stirred, "Do you have an appointment? If not be gone! We are in a lock down, please proceed to the nearest, safest room."

Lucian glared, "This is a safe room, and it's the nearest."

The statue gasped, "You're the ones they are searching for, and I must alert the guards at once!"

I kicked the statue as hard as I could, "If you try anything of the sorts, I will personally see to it that you become nothing but shattered remains."

"Ha, you'll just get caught." The statue mocked.

I shrugged, "That's it."

I conjured up a jagged rock and had it chisel away into the statue, it seemed to have screamed, but I wasn't bothering with it. Following the rock, I used my ring to get shadow creatures to come up from the ground; they went to the keys as I moved one to distract the others seized the keys. I lowered them into my hands, and jammed one into the lock, until one fit. The door flew open to a massive department area, doors lined the perimeter; twenty-five in total.

"Great, this is going to be easy," Lucian said sarcastically.

I snorted, "Take that half and this half of the keys, the numbers match with the doors. Take one through twelve; I have thirteen through twenty-five."

We both set off to opposite sides of the room; I pulled on door thirteen to find a gigantic library, and then moved to door fourteen. It was a large file room, cabinets stacked to the ceiling going back for as far as the eye can see. I skipped a few, knowing we were pressed for time, to door eighteen. I opened it to find another door, I stared at its interact design of two tigers fighting. In the middle was a small circular slot, big enough for a ring.

"We need a mages ring, ugh." I groaned shuffling over to Lucian.

"Right here," Ghastly stood before me.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Responding to the break out, and I can see that it's you," Ghastly spoke calmly.

"And Lucian, he's going to help us get Skulduggery back." I spoke quietly.

"No he's not. He gets to go back into his cell, and away from you." Ghastly said, while he walked over to Lucian.

"He is going to help, if I do him one favor, just listen to me!" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright; I'm still keepin' an eye on him. Where's the door?" Ghastly subsided.

I pointed to the ornamental door sitting neatly in between doors 17 and 19. Ghastly strode over to the door, and placed his ring into the small slot between the two quarreling tigers. The door opened noiselessly and the inside was a gigantic office space, the big desk sat neatly in the center of the room. I looked to Ghastly then back at Lucian before walking into the large office, the desk was cluttered with files, paperwork and Guild's own personal belongings.

"I think the skull's missing," I sighed deeply.

Lucian turned his head sideways and scanned the room, "No, it's simply hidden where no one would think to look for it."

I spun on my heel to face him, "Where?"

He strode over to a plain door, Ghastly hurriedly followed him to the far side of the room. Lucian motioned for me to come, "Open it."

"Oh and how am I to do that?" I said stubbornly.

Lucian rolled his eyes, "Simpleton." He grabbed my wrist and guided me in front of the door, "Use your identification, obviously."

I retorted, "I've been on inactive service for too long, my identification is too old."

Ghastly stepped forward, "Well, mine is the only one then,"

Lucian urged Ghastly over to the door, Ghastly spoke several words before the door slowly creaked open. We all looked inside at the space, it was covered in glass cases that lined every wall and continued into the middle of the area. I was about to take a step through, when two hands pulled me back. I turned and slapped both Lucian and Ghastly.

"Oi!" Lucian shouted.

"Val, what'd ya do that for?" Ghastly asked.

"Why'd you both try and stop me?" I questioned the two.

Lucian piped up first, "There are special enchantments and security precautions securing that room. Only your friend can enter,"

I apologized to them, "Sorry, just got carried away."

Ghastly moved carefully into the room, when the door slammed shut trapping Ghastly inside. I screamed a little as Crux stood in front of the doorway covered in dried crimson red blood.

"Oh so now you're scared?" Crux sneered.

"You asshole, what is your fixation with me?" I said mockingly.

"Clever criminals always know where the treasures are hidden. I'll take it the British prat found the area, hmm?" Crux threw a sideways glare at Lucian.

Lucian rolled his eyes and spoke softly, "She'll just kick your ass again and I'll partake in beating the living hell out of you this time."

"I doubt it," Crux smiled satisfied.

As he spoke a familiar face appeared in the office, Serpine. "I should have guessed you were working with that piece of shit." I glared murderously between the two men.

"Thank you, but I believe last we left off I was going to kill you. So if you don't mind I would like to get back to that, please?" Serpine took a step closer toward Lucian and me.

"Get back freak, I would rather go and be stabbed several times than go anywhere with you!" I said stepping back closer to the door and Crux.

Serpine smirked wickedly, "That can be arranged."

In the next second I was engulfed in a circle of daggers. They held themselves suspended in mid air, their edges glittered in the florescent lighting. I sighed, and as I did the daggers moved in closer almost poking my sides. I quickly dropped to my feet, throwing Lucian down with me, and rolled out of the sharp knifes' path. There was a loud bang and no less than six shadowy figures shifted in front of me. I swore under my breath before throwing my hands up at the darkened spaces of the room, four shadow figures threw themselves into Serpine's 'men'. The last two I decided to fight. Lucian stood a pulled out a rather large metal pole and winked at me before diving off at Crux's face. I dodged the shadow's grasp and tossed a fiery flame into the other one looming behind me. A moan echoed from the side of the room, I looked quickly to see Ghastly trudging out of the doorway he disappeared into. I felt a heavy weight pull me down _into_ the floor, I kicked wildly hoping to smack Sanguine's face. I knock something out, and shouted angrily realizing I was still stuck in the floor. I slammed my fists into the ground causing it to concave and allow me to escape its pressing hold. I was thrown backward into a large pillar, by what looked like Serpine's foot. I stood shakily and faced Serpine, he smiled crookedly, his nose was bloody and beaten. I then saw Lucian and Ghastly lying on the floor unconscious, my gaze went from Crux's crumpled form back to Serpine's fist. I again stumbled back and lazily slumped against the pillar behind my back.

"Can we take a break, and pick this up another day please?" I said weakly.

Serpine smiled, "No, I came here for one thing only."

"Me, right?" A strangely familiar voice said, "You're not supposed to hit a girl, _tsk tsk_."


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW its been too long, loads of Chapters are coming up! I am sorry about the HUGE delay, but I am alive. Here is chapter 11, I like to leave you with another cliff-hanger at the end so watch out...

Hazel R. Jolissaint***

I smirked slightly at the sight of Fletcher, he threw a curved fist into Serpine's nose. He staggered back almost running into me; I dodged to the side narrowly avoiding him. I dove into Fletcher's grasp and he grinned broadly at this, I rolled my eyes at him quickly. Serpine was back on his feet and charging toward us. I threw Fletcher to the side and shoved an elbow into Serpine's ribs, I followed up with a back fist to his jaw. I laughed evilly and sprinted over to Fletcher, who was crouched down beside Ghastly and Lucian. A large hand dug into my shoulder's pressure point causing me to drop to the floor, I turned quickly out of a shoe's path and stood shakily.

"You can't leave without this, as I understand it," Serpine whispered.

"Greasy git!" I shouted realizing he had a skull, "Give that back!"

Serpine grinned a shook his head, "I think I want it more. It'll be fun watching your face when I leave here, especially with this skull and your teleporting friend."

I hissed through clenched teeth, "Don't. Touch. Him; now put the skull in my hand and walk away."

"I don't think I can do that,"

I lunged forward my side kick caught Serpine in the chest, I dodged his counter and swept his foot out from under him. He rose quickly and grabbed my arm, yanking it behind my back. I screamed as I felt the pain move throughout my arm. I looked around for Fletcher, but he was gone and had taken Ghastly with him. Lucian still sat on the ground, Fletcher didn't fancy him very much. I gasped when Serpine spun me around to face him, he smiled wickedly and I just laughed. Fletcher stood behind Serpine and was about to strike, before I was thrown into him. Serpine stood over us triumphantly, and then fell to the floor next to us.

"Always wanted to do that, especially to this thick headed, greasy, filthy slim ball." Lucian spat blood onto Serpine's back, and offered his hand to me.

I turned to Fletcher and kissed his cheek, Lucian looked at me slightly offended so I kissed his cheek, too. Before kissing him he moved to where our lips met, and glared evilly at Fletcher's envious face. I grabbed Fletcher's hand and grabbed Lucian's shirt collar roughly, and mumbled to go. With a short pop we were gone.

~~.*.~~

Kenspeckle's lab was cluttered and filled with all sorts of strange supplies. I realized that we had arrived there, because China's library was no longer a secret safe-haven. She brought as many books that she could carry without having anyone who visited her library notice the massive amounts of missing books. Her smile was comforting and warm, I looked to Kenspeckle as he pulled a stitch through my torso. I flinched as he pulled the needle out of my skin, he smiled warily every time he felt me shift. I turned my head to try and see who else was in the lab, but Kenspeckle kept telling me to stay still. I groaned and searched for China, who was deeply engrossed in her novels. She smiled sheepishly before leaving her book on the chair and walking out of the room. I watched her leave and in the corner of the foyer I saw Lucian and Fletcher…

Lucian POV

I smiled devilishly at the boy's horrified, angered face. He lashed out to hit me, so I dodged his fist. He disappeared and then a pop sounded behind me, I turned right into his fist. It smashed into my jaw, causing me to stumble back. He moved again behind me and slammed my body into the ground. I stood quickly snatching Fletcher's neck, he gasped for air, then _POP! _He was gone from my view, I sat on the floor and grabbed the ground bellow me. I closed my eyes right before Fletcher reappeared to strike.

"Not this time…" I smiled evilly.

I opened my eyes to see Fletcher's blank face staring back at me, he was as still as a statue. I smirked and moved him to a wall, where I threw him into it. I made his fist collide into his temple, so he slumped down to the ground. Fletcher stood and had the strangest expression on his face,

"What did you do to me?" He demanded

"I haven't a clue as to what you're referring to." I slipped into Valkyrie's room, with Fletcher fast on my back.

"Get away from her!" he shouted.

"Chill it's not like I'm going to posses her," I winked and stroked Valkyrie's sleek hair.

Valkyrie pushed my hand away, "Now what did you do?"

"Stop moving Stephan! I can't properly sow you up with you jumping all over the place." Kenspeckle said curtly.

I sneered at Fletcher and kissed Valkyrie, placing a note gently in her mouth before darting out of the lab to China's side.

Valkyrie POV

I felt paper, his kiss felt like paper, what did he put in my mouth? Fletcher put a hand on my shoulder and went to kiss my lips, but I shrug him off. He looked at me with his head cocked. I gritted my teeth as I felt another stitch run through my side. Fletcher cringed at the sight of the needle digging into my flesh, so he left the room disgusted and sorrowful. I sighed and gazed down to my abdomen, it was a rather large puncture wound I was surprised I hadn't passed out over the tremendous amount of blood I was losing. Kenspeckle cut the twine and escorted me out of the office room, he kept muttering about my risks and involvement in detective work, I rolled my eyes and went off to find Lucian.

I remembered his note I opened my mouth, half expecting to have swallowed it, and pulled out the paper.

"_I Know EXACTLY Where Skulduggery Is But I Need You To Get China's Dazzling Watch….and your ugly friend. Meet Me In the Bentley At MIDNIGHT. –LUCIAN"_

I thought long and hard about how China would have the alternate universe transporter when Skulduggery had taken it, but then it struck me. She had a replica. Mid-night came quickly and I dashed, quietly to Fletcher's room to arouse him. He glared and told me to shove off, so I shoved him out of the cot he was resting on. He groaned and shuffled out to the Bentley with me, I had China's watch clutched in my hand hoping that Fletcher would cooperate when he saw Lucian. We finally made it out to the car, when Lucian jumped out and gave Fletcher a napkin full of chloroform. I almost killed Lucian, but I was pinned to the spot and suddenly Lucian was carrying me into the Bentley.

** Is Lucian evil? you'll just have to wait and see, does he truly know where Skulduggery is? WELL YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! Sorry got a little crazy with the caps, :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's great now that School is out of the way, so another chapter! YAY, and thanks for your reviews! Please don't forget to read and review! ENJOY!

Hazel R. Jolissaint**

I couldn't move or speak I was placed into the driver's seat of the Bentley, out of the corner of my eye I watched Lucian slide into the passenger seat. I was finally free of the binds, I was confused at how any of this was possible. Lucian had acted as if he had some mind control over me, but when we were captive he had done nothing out of the ordinary. I had sat too long, because Lucian was looking at me like I was some sort of psychopath. He spoke an inaudible phrase and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Are you going to start driving this bloody car or not?" Lucian lashed out.

"What did you do?"

Lucian sent a death-glare, so I stared the Bentley. It felt strangely odd to be driving Skulduggery's car. He treated it like his child, and I was forbidden to even touch it, let alone drive it. His seat was extremely uncomfortable, but I hadn't dared to touch it, I could hear his voice even now 'Don't touch my car. I love this car more than life its self.'

I pulled to a halt in front of Gordon's estate it was beginning to fall apart, because I had refused to return. I refused to read his books, look at his pictures, even gaze upon the house. I stepped out of the car, and walked to the door, it was off its hinges. There was something bizarre about how the place looked, it was broken into, but it just seemed like it was abandoned. I grabbed Lucian's collar and pointed to the door, he slapped my arm down and walked up to the door and motioned for me to follow. I hadn't realized that Fletcher was up and behind me, he walked forward as if in a trance. I concluded that Lucian had him under control, so I followed them as they went into the estate. It was as I left it, just with an overwhelmingly amount of cobwebs and the wallpaper was beginning to peel. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, it was dusty and wet from the ceiling rainwater. I looked at Lucian and Fletcher they both seemed tense and exhausted. Lucian looked over at me, I watched as he made Fletcher sit in the chair across me. I pulled the watch out from my pocket, carefully placing it near Lucian.

"This is simple, just set the watch to the current time," Lucian twisted the golden knob on the watches side, "and here we go."

I grabbed Fletcher and Lucian, and in an instant we were gone.

**Fun so far, right? What awaits the trio when they enter this parallel universe? I'll start out with a character you all know well…**

Skulduggery POV

"Sanguine, if you don't mind I'd fancy if you returned my hat to me, now." I glared at the Billy-Ray Sanguine alternate.

He just smiled and disappeared around the corner of the room, "It's good to see you, Skulduggery. We were afraid you'd forgotten us." A quiet, yet strong voice echoed in the doorway.

"Forget this place? Never, I often debated bringing Valkyrie here to see all of you. Sadly, I think it might cause too much pain." I said with sorrow.

"She reminds you of her doesn't she? This Valkyrie." The voice traveled to the chair across me, I looked up to see a concerned Scapegrace.

"Yes… well I mean no, but…" I heard several shouts and loud crashes reverberating through the house. I jumped up and ran to the foyer.

"I swear to god if you don't put me down Sanguine, I'll tear you throat out." It was a familiar voice, and I knew it all too well.

I grabbed my hat off Sanguine's head and smashed his grip on the girl, she looked up in pure terror, "Holy shit."

I was taken back, "Don't you dare use that language, Valkyrie Cain. You will not harm anyone in this house, understood?"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed, "You asshole! You say I can't use that language, you're a complete git! Do you have any idea what you've put me through, not to mention all the torture I received trying to rescue your sorry ass!?"

My turn, "Stephanie Edgley, if I ever hear that sort of language from you I will sew your lips shut! You didn't have to come rescue me, however, YOU chose to! I could have survived fine in this universe, and when did I say you could start seeing that thing again? I don't even want to know why you have a necromancer killer tagging along. The best part is, I don't have an ass, so you can't really rescue anything. You drove my Bentley, I can tell, because of the guilt on your face, don't think about that again! You are not in control here, have I made my position clear?"

Scapegrace had a shocked look on his face, "Damn,"

Valkyrie glared at Scapegrace, then stood up and faced me. She took my hat and placed it on her head, she wrapped her arms around my bones and squeezed. She muttered 'sorry' several times and began to weep. I placed my arm around her back and hugged her gently.

She wiped her tears away and whispered, "Glad to have you back, now I need some real big explaining."

I smiled, "Indeed, you do."

I grasped her hand and we walked down a hallway into my room. I sat her down on the bed and moved to get the desk stool, but Valkyrie held my hand and patted the seat next to her. I placed my hat back on my head with a flick of the wrist, she smirked and looked at the wall of hats behind my skull. I held her hand again, she looked at me with a mix of grief and complete bliss. I grabbed the black hat on the first row, I removed my hat and quickly sat it on my head.

She gasped, "You look like a human… How?"

I opened my mouth then closed it on Valkyrie's lips, she fell back onto the bed and I followed. She pulled me in closer, I allowed it and rolled off the bed. Valkyrie sat on top of me, engrossed in our kiss. I pulled away and stood slowly.

I spoke quietly in her ear "I missed you too."

**More fun to come in this universe, how is Skulduggery going to return? I will update in the next week or two! :D**


End file.
